Faith
by Lexiiss
Summary: SasuHina Sex. Sasuhina having a baby. Lemon Alert. One-shot.


He positioned his self at the edge of the heart framed bed-set and stared at the angelic goddess in front of him. She was strikingly yet innocently beautiful.

She was soft, in fact too soft to be touched by any other then him and he was often at times over protective of her and she would often tease him about it.

'_Aah,'_

Long black-blue raven treseresses framed the arch in her back in a shallow puddle of sweat. Her silky hair was scattered all over the white and red rose petals in the bed. Her glitzy diamond round eyes shimmered up at his. She bit her lower lip while looking into those onyx eyes.

She fell in love with a monster. She hated and despised him to the core. Yet she constantly made love to this man. Every time she looked into those rock hard orbs, her heart would miss two beats. She gave her body, mind and soul to him knowingly that she would receive nothing in return.

Uchiha Sasuke, the village traitor, responsible of over a thousand deaths, over a million injured and over a hundred of them were in fact _leaf _nin. Uchiha Sasuke, he whom bore no heart, bore no mercy. He despised Konohagakure , and he despised it with passion. Uchiha Sasuke, A wanted criminal in not only Konoha, but in all 5 great ninja countries, chose her, the village sweetheart as his mate.

He had already succeeded and killing konoha's elders, including Danzo. There was one thing left on his agenda, and it had nothing of the sort to do with Konoha, so why did constantly come back to her. It pained her at times to think that he might've just seen her as a toy, something to occupy his non busy hands.

But over the time she fell madly in love with him. Her childhood crush for the village idiot could not compare. That love was childish and immature. Yet this certain raven made her heart tingle, made her lips tremble, he set her soul on fire. This love made her strong, yet weak. She yearned for him, to be in his arms while he made love to her, to be underneath his strong body as he stroked her insides to oblivion, to be with him while amongst the **not** 5th, but 6th great Ninja War.

Her body shook under the touch of his. He graced two hands up and down her mature curves; extending and contracting, adoring each and every precious, luscious curve of his _hime_. Damn she grown over the years. Let us say, Sasuke found her body, frivolous. She possessed all her curves in the right places and thus more. He was sure that they were envied by all the woman of her village, not that he cared, but never has he been so infatuated with the female body. Uchiha Sasuke was indeed a man, so he was attracted to the opposite sex. But never had he been so stuck, melted into spot and withdrawn to the soft curvy mounds of flesh worn on a woman's hips, thighs, breast, bosom and much more, until he _**re**_-met this woman.

Her lower regions were still ever so vibrating from her previous orgasm. Two luscious double D cupped mounds of flesh swayed up and down; back and forth over her petite chest. Giving the allusion that she lacked one.

He thought for a minute that there was no way that this was the same woman from his childhood, until he heard her stutter just above a whisper.

'_Sasuke-k-kun'_ she pleaded him adding a soft '_Uhhmm_' providing music to his ears. Her red cheeks heated up and she lightly bit her lower lip.

Pale opalescent hands encircled the Uchiha's neck bringing his forehead to hers. Onyx hovered over lavender. He smirked.

"Hn, I'm not finished with you yet." He scowled out.

Strong pale arms encircled her tiny waist and quickly spun her around on all fours. He motioned for her legs to spread wider and gave his signature smirk at the site before him.

Her ass was full and round, soft rosy red marks dotting each plump cheek. The Uchiha's hands roamed her sacred area. She lightly moaned when he slapped her, she was still _sore_ from her last orgasm.

"Oi, Hyuuga. Did I ever mention that you have such a _kawaii _ass?" He grunted out in her ear.—when did he…

'_Uhh, so fast...' _was all she thought.

Something else that kept the shy Hyuuga at the constant war of love and hate with the raven was his speed. The first time they made love he had took her virginity. The pain and pleasure was, indescribable. He quickly brought her to her peak on death ears, never to bring her down. Damn, he was like _god _in bed, telling her when, how and how long to climax. Not verbally, but still he was amazing.

'_Uahh'_

She openly gasped, tensing at his demanding hands separating her legs from her soaked core. A string of cum connected both her inner thighs.

"Sa-sas-ke-kun, don't say things li-like that—ahh—," The Uchiha laced two pale digits around the sticky goo then inserted it into her warm '_wetness' _"uuhh—it-it's em-embarrassing" she squealed out.

This was too much. She needed him and damn did she need _him_ bad.

"Hn, Hinata, It's not like this is the first time we've laid together, so quit your whining." Sasuke's stoic voice whispered in his little _hime_'s ear. His thumb massaged the bead of her swollen pink clitoris and added an 'Even though, it turns me on' making her drip more fluids.

"De-demo, its—"She started while he smirked against the nook of her neck "—it's still em-embarrassi—_uhhh Sasuke, aahh_." She couldn't finish her sentence due to his slick tongue plunging deep in her moist cavern.

She mentally cursed. Damn his quickness. The only thing The Famous Uchiha Sasuke excluded to be quick in was in the actual length of time he spent in bed, or specifically on _her._ His member was like a second Naruto; it never gave up until it completed its goal_, _she was addictive for love making and he convinced his self nothing else. No matter how many times he made her moan and whimper beneath him, he would forever be concealed with no affection what so ever.

Or so he thought.

Her face was deeply flushed and pressed firmly against the cold head board along with her palms. He lapped at her juices and suckled at the core of her womanhood. He firmly grabbed her left leg and held her adjacent to his hunger whilst his right rubbed her jewel. She was like his prey and he was her predator that slowly hunted and ate her alive. Her hips buckled against his spongy tongue as her juices squirted a full 360 between the two. She lost all control when he moved down and suckled the pink bead between her lips.

Eventually the heiress screamed the hawks name as he brought her to yet, another peak. He was greater than a damn sex god. He knew all of her spots oh too well and made her whimper, shake, moan and even cum with the push of a button.

Not being able to wait no longer Sasuke positioned his long needy member at Hinata's entrance and infiltrated her wetness. His left hand circled her waist while his right gripped her ample right breasts. He started at a slow steady pace as he thrusted into her deep wetness.

"_ahh… Sasuke……. Ooohh_..." the raven heiress settled her heated face in the pawl of cold pillows as he took her from behind. Each passing second his thrusts gradually got faster. She gasped. Each time the strong array of muscles on his abs brushed against her backside she would moan only to make him go faster thus made her moan more and more. Every moan she let past her lips were more derivable than the one before and he was willing to find them all before this night was over.

Sasuke bit the tender flesh on the nook of her neck until it turned red. She tightly closed her eyes and breathed through gaped teeth and moaned out his full name in sensation. Her walls grew tighter, pulling his length deeper within her and he could feel _his_ woman coming close to her limit.

Then he stopped.

"Na-nani?" Hinata raised her head from the cool pillows, bewildered by his actions. What had stopped his neediness to fuck her?

"Beg." Came his blunt stoic voice.

"An-ano…?" The meek girl beneath him questioned

"Is this what you desire, Hyuuga" He thrusted into her once more.

"Hai-hai, pl-please." She cursed her repetition for stuttering.

"Hinata, if you desire me so much, then I want to hear your plea. Beg me to fuck your brains out."

"…. Please, Sasu-sasuke-kun… _f-fuck me_"

"What's that" he commanded more than asked.

"Please Sasuke-kun, fuck my brains out" She put her hands to her lips and madly blushed. She buckled her hips back and forth over his member, just to show how much she needed him, longing for his masculine touch.

"Hn, so be it."

Later he brought the shy heiress to uncontrollable screams whilst she begged dear kami for him not to stop, her walls clamping down on his hardness to her 3rd simultaneous climax and he let her ride him.

He smirked up at the towering body as she softly but needly rid him of all he was worth. He sent his seed deep down into her cervix.

It was quite pleasing to see this woman orgasm and squirt on top of him; her cum seeped over his built chest. She was messy and loud in bed, not a good combination but he thought of it as, _cute_.

Amongst the way she madly blushed and told him not to look mentioning again that it was embarrassing. But it only made him more focused to her features, she was beautiful and she didn't even know it.

He smirked and told her how beautiful she was and caressed her long silky hair. She laid snugly on top his chest and encircled both arms tightly around his neck, his around her petite waist. She was still panting from what they had just done.

"Sasuke…."

"What"

"Please stop." She begged, referring to his leadgience in the war.

"No." He bluntly replied.

She jumped up to his stoic retort tears in corners of her beautiful eyes.

"Demo, what if you… get-get killed-"

"I'm fine; I can pull my own weight, Hinata."

"Sasuke, what-what of our relationship, we-we…" She hesitated. She hadn't told him her deepest secret… Hinata, in her prior days working at Konoha's nursery, found out that she was pregnant, with no other then the Uchiha's child of course. It pained her to know that she would be raising the practical living reincarnation of a dead man whom she was madly in love with. Everything about her child would remind her of Sasuke, his looks, his essence and not to mention his chakra… Her child could gain the sharingan, and she wouldn't know how to properly train a child of such noble birth.

She needed Sasuke.

"…you're not alone no more, Sasuke-kun." She held his hand to her stomach and bit her lower lip when he pierced his cold eyes through her existence. "Ple-please…" She pleaded him just above a whisper.

"Iie. If you claim to be so worried, then let us make this our last encounter." He splattered out.

She shutted him with a passionate kiss and told him that she loved him dearly and wanted to be with him. She told him that she didn't want to one day find out that he had been killed. But it seemed no matter how many times she whimpered out those three little words it, or how many times her crystal tears rained on his chest, it tooled no effect on the bronze heart of the Uchiha. She wanted to tell him her secret so badly but she didn't want him to stay with her out of pity. Now, now Sasuke wasn't the type to regret but when it came to Hinata, even he shown signs of a heart.

He stared coldly up at the shy beauty and replayed what she said in his head, the man whom she loved left scene as the cold Uchiha came into play and she hated it.

He told her to quickly get dressed. Seeing her in this state displeased him. She herself wasn't annoying, but the word love was; another nuisance to balance on his agenda. He was convinced that with love and pleasure came hate and pain. That's why he set lose all his ties from the scandalous village on his reddening of Konoha, including the heiress. She wasn't unnoticeable but didn't particularly stand out, so even in death he was sure that she wouldn't bring too much of a burden on him. So he continued to channel her everywhere besides his dormant heart. In fear that if he ever loved her, she would be taken away from him.

Such a pity…

_All the wars, past all locked doors, I'll still be in your heart, even thou'… we're so far apart…_

Or so she hoped. And hell was she wrong.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her and told her how disgusting she looked when she cried.

"In fact, there is never a time when you cease to disgust me. Get out of my sight now." He thoroughly spattered out. When she tried to reach out to his shoulder he moved.

"I-it's ok, Sas-Sasuke, I-I'll take my leave… I-I'm glad I spent this time with you." She gripped the silk pillows around her waist whilst she gathered her clothing around the room.

"I'm going to bathe. By time I come back I expect you gone." He exited through a mini bath room adjacent to the bed.

"Hai-hai"

"Hn."

When she was fully dressed in her usual attire she started to leave, she mentally cursed the Uchiha for the bastard he was and silently left without a word.

'_I hate you… Uchiha Sasuke… but yet I can't find a reason not to love you' she bit her bottom lip as she leapt tree from tree to the remains of Konoha._

_**Nine months later…**_

_**A baby cried as its young mother tried to soothe the soft creature in her arms.**_

_**The young mother winced when she looked down to her baby. Every feature about it screamed to her Sasuke. She snuggled her head on top the little child's cranium and sung a lullaby as a way to coax the not even week old child.**_

"_**So you gave birth?"**_

"_**Ha-hai."**_

_**5 minutes passed without the two speaking.**_

"_**An-ano… by the way it-it's a boy…"**_

"_**I see."**_

"_**He-he takes quite a-a lot after you, Sasuke-kun." She bit her lip as that cursed name left her pure lips.**_

"_**Iie. I see a lot of you in our child."**_

_**5 more minutes ticked between the two.**_

"_**I-I never named him…" she said a little over a whisper adding a "…yet"**_

"_**Hn , what did you have in mind." He stated more than questioned.**_

"_**Fa-faith, Uchiha shink**_**ō."**

* * *

**A/N: Well idk I just got bored. And so I made a Sasuhina One-shop. And if it turns out that Karin is actually dead, then that would spoil my whole plot for my other fanfict…**

**And again I do not own Naruto. Don't flame my story please D: I'm not a plot master nor am I a planning on being one, so please no flames. **

**And just in case anyone is wondering why I haven't updated my other story is because I've been petty lazy over the winter break and slight writers block. But I find it easier to write multiple One-shots than a whole entire story due to the development in the storyline of "Naruto". Character death, secrets unfolding, ect. **

**Review... please.**


End file.
